coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Gemma Winter
| played by = Dolly-Rose Campbell }} Gemini "Gemma" Winter is the daughter of Bernie Winter and twin sister of Paul Foreman as well as the mother to quadruplets Aled, Carys, Llio and Bryn Brown. Originally, Gemma found her way onto the street in 2014 - after reconnecting with her old friend Kylie Platt - and soon began to terrorise the Platt family alongside Callum Logan. Following Callum's death in September 2015, Gemma clung to Kylie and began working at Prima Doner in order to be closer to her. However, when Kylie herself passed away - after being stabbed by Clayton Hibbs - Gemma was left feeling lonlier than ever and attempted to change her public image by taking part in a 'Good Neighbour' scheme and befriending Rita Tanner. Gemma and Rita's friendship blossomed and she eventually moved into Rita's flat, which rubbed Rita's colleague Norris Cole and foster daughter Jenny Bradley up the wrong way as they didn't trust Gemma. When Rita began suffering from a brain tumour, which affected her memory, she began to suspect that everyone was right about Gemma being untrustworthy - but when the truth came out Rita felt extremely guilty about not having trusted Gemma and insisted that Jenny allow her to be a bridesmaid at her wedding to Johnny Connor. Ultimately Gemma and Jenny began to view each other as sisters and, when Jenny and Johnny bought the Rovers Return, Jenny offered her a job behind the bar. In 2019, Gemma discovered that she and Chesney Brown were expecting quadruplets so she reconnected with her brother Paul (who had been released from prison after taking the blame for one of Gemma's crimes) and her estranged mother Bernie. Biography 2014-2015: Life of crime from stopping Fridgehead]] Gemma and Kylie met up again with each other in October 2014 when Kylie returned to the Eccleston Estate where they grew up and witnessed Gemma being harassed by Fridgehead. He soon left the scene however when he learned that Kylie was Callum's ex-girlfriend. Later that month, Gemma, Kylie and Callum went to The Dog & Gun where Gemma proceeded to get high on drugs and collapsed after convulsing. Callum talked Kylie out of calling an ambulance and the pair took her to Weatherfield General in Callum's car. Gemma was discharged shortly afterwards. Gemma was caught shoplifting in a Rochdale supermarket in January 2015, but posed as Kylie in attempt to beat the charge. Discovering Kylie's effects when the store manager went through her bag, he contacted Audrey's salon. David Platt and Eva Price went to the supermarket in an attempt to bring Kylie back home, but were surprised to find Gemma there with Kylie's bag and left her to the police. Later at The Dog & Gun, David and Eva found that neither Callum or Gemma knew where Kylie had gone after spending Christmas with her ex. In April, David turned to Andy Carver in his scheme to get one over on Callum - believing that if he was enough trouble with the police, David would be awarded custody of Kylie and Callum's son, Max Turner. Forced to comply with David's demands, he was ordered to plant a small bag of drugs in the glove box of Callum's unlocked car which was parked outside The Dog & Gun. However he was spotted by Callum, Macca and Gemma as they left the pub. After spotting the drugs, Callum took Andy back inside and demanded answers. After David entered and confessed that he made Andy plant the drugs with the intention of then calling the police, Callum sent Andy on his way. Callum then led David out to his car to take him somewhere to teach him a lesson, David managed to push him away and did a runner. The trio gave chase on foot and in the car and when Callum managed to catch up with David again, he ordered him to climb into the boot of the car. He was driven to a lock-up where, once Macca and Gemma had left, he was beaten up with a baseball bat. Kylie returned to Weatherfield at the end of May without a place to stay, so she went to live with Gemma. On 3rd June, David turned up at Gemma's flat asking if Kylie was there. Gemma lied and said that Kylie wasn't in order to get rid of him. A week later Gemma accompanied Kylie to Coronation Street and convinced her to return to David and the kids although later events showed that she was still under Callum's control when he used Gemma to lure Kylie to his flat to show her how he had kitted out a bedroom for Max and tried to persuade her to live with him again. Callum wasn't so pleased with her though when Bethany Platt saw her making a delivery of drugs to him and, a few days later when she got Bethany drunk in the Dog & Gun after the girl played truant from school. 2015: The Platts vs. Callum A couple of weeks later, Gemma joined Callum in setting up Bethany to pose for a photo holding a joint which he took for future "insurance" purposes and, just a few days later, Gemma was busted with a packet of drugs found on her person when the police raided the Dog & Gun. She was given a caution and released. Bethany's mother, Sarah, who had enjoyed a brief fling with Callum, realised the true nature of her boyfriend when she was in his flat with Max while Callum attended to some "business". Gemma turned up with a bloodied nose from helping out with his drug dealing and sought refuge with Sarah and the boy. Max searched through his bedroom and found the loaded revolver that Callum kept hidden in there and, thinking he was playing a game, pointed it at Callum, Sarah and Gemma. Callum persuaded him to hand it over and told Gemma to get rid of it. When the Platts heard about this incident, they informed the police and Gemma was present with Callum in the Rovers when he was arrested and taken away. Callum's next victim was Jason Grimshaw when he stood up for a terrified Sarah and his reward was to be hospitalised by Callum and two thugs. Gemma was ordered to provide him with an alibi for the time of the incident however Max had witnessed the beating and the police interviewed him. Callum used Gemma to blackmail Bethany into giving him an alibi: she drove the young girl to a secluded spot and rang Callum who showed her that he was in 8 Coronation Street with her drugged mother and could do anything he liked to her. With more threats from Gemma ringing in her ears, Bethany was dropped off at Weatherfield Police Station to give her false report. Callum thought his life was again safe but after only a few weeks Gemma broke the bad news to him that a dangerous thug called Denton wanted the £20,000 owed to him for drugs and these were tidings that caused even the cocky Callum to go pale. He demanded the sum from the Platts in return for which he would relinquish all rights to Max but he also threatened violence to them and their loved ones to achieve his aims. a fake passport]] She met with Callum, a couple of hours before Kylie murdered him. Gemma demands to know Callum's plan. Callum's plan was to get £20,000 from David and Kylie to pay off Denton and use his fake passport so that he could escape Britain forever. Gemma handed over the passport. Callum threw her out the car and drove back to Weatherfield, leaving Gemma stranded in the middle of nowhere. But Gemma kept a few suspicions about Callum's welfare and how he could avoid Denton for a little while. In September, Callum was bludgeoned to death by Kylie, who was trying to protect Sarah from his attacks. The body was hidden instead of disclosed to the police. A few days later, Gemma called round to No.8, concerned for Callum's welfare. Convinced that the Platts were hiding something, she started asking awkward questions. Still in possession of Callum's mobile phone, Kylie made an excuse to leave the house and sent Gemma a text message from the device - making out that he was fine but just lying low for a while as Denton was on his case. David eventually managed to persuade Gemma to leave, but not before offering her £20 for her taxi fare. 2016: New start In March 2016, Gemma started working at Audrey's, hoping to turn her life around. However, because of her poor performance and having mainly the Platt family as colleagues, her job lasted one day before she was sacked. She encountered a pregnant Sarah and bluffed to the family that she would tell Callum, as it was clear that he was the father. After chasing some thugs away from Prima Doner kebab shop, manager Chesney put in a good word to owner Dev, and Gemma was given a job at the counter. Relationships Background infomation Character creation and role : Publicity shot of Dolly-Rose Campbell as newly promoted regular Gemma Winter.]] Gemma first appeared in Episode 8481 in October 2014. Dolly-Rose Campbell's casting was unannounced prior to her appearance as the character was originally only intended to be a minor character - to tie in with Kylie Platt (Paula Lane)'s temporary exit from the show. However, Gemma returned sporadically between January and September 2015 as the antagonistic associate of Kylie's ex-boyfriend - and father to her son Max Turner (Harry McDermott) - Callum Logan (Sean Ward). The character was brought back a second time in March 2016, with David Platt (Jack P. Shepherd) and Kylie seeking to keep Gemma around in order to help cover up Kylie's murder of Callum (which had aired live in Episode 8740 in September 2015). Ultimately, Gemma once again became a threat towards the Platts when she teamed up with Callum's mother Marion (Susan Cookson) in order to uncover the truth about his demise, after his body was revealed to have been buried at 8 Coronation Street, but her antagonistic role was short-lived when the deceased Tony Stewart (Terence Maynard) was blamed for the murder. Due to being well-received by fans the decision was made to upgrade Gemma to a regular member of the cast, and she was given a major role in Kylie's murder - at the hands of Clayton Hibbs (Callum Harrison) in July 2016 - and the subsequent trial where she gave evidence as the only eye-witness. : The role of Gemma led to Campbell becoming an ambassador for Manchester Pride after coming out as bisexual.]] Campbell's only other know television credit was for an episode of Doctors in 2010, however she also appeared on radio Holding On To You. Prior to playing the role of Gemma, Campell was living in a tower block and working in a well-known pizza chain but has since been able to afford her own home. "I never really had any money ever, if I ran out I had to choose whether to put money on the gas or buy food. I'm not a millionaire now, but it's a new thing to be able to afford to do those things. I've moved into a nice house with a garden, and I've got a car. And occasionally I think, 'whose life am I living?'." In February 2019, Campbell supported Manchester Pride alongside her fellow cast members after being announced as an ambassador. It was at this time she decided to come out as bisexual "I have been coming to pride for over a decade now. The love and acceptance shown by the people of Manchester allowed me to accept my bisexuality, and be proud of who I am." Friendship with Rita Tanner : Gemma's friendship with long-serving character Rita Tanner proved popular with viewers.]] Producer Kate Oates, who took over the show after Stuart Blackburn's decision to bring Gemma back as a regular character, decided to pair Gemma and Rita Tanner (Barbara Knox) together after Gemma lost her only connection to the street upon Kylie's murder. While the partnership seemed like an odd one at first, viewers soon took to the relationship and it was developed further when Rita invited Gemma to move into her flat in November 2016. On the pairing Campbell commented "Barbara is very experienced in the business so I learn a great deal from her and how she works, especially the technical side of filming. It’s really nice to learn from someone as gifted as Barbara." Family introduction and the quads : Gemma's family was expanded with the introduction of her mother Bernie.]] Reception is presented with a "Best Comedy Performance" award at the 2017 British Soap Awards.]] First and last lines "Get yer 'ands off me yer dirty, great perv!" (First line, to Fridgehead). Appendices (To be completed) List of addreses Employment history See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:2014 debuts Category:Prima Doner staff Category:Residents of 10a Coronation Street Category:Rovers barmaids Category:Kabin staff Category:Twins Category:Residents of 12 Victoria Court Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:Residents of Ecclestone Estate Category:Winter family